Separation of Body and Spirit (Originally Crossing Over the Town Line)
by wmorrow
Summary: It seems that Storybrooke has just welcomed a guest that will awaken a secret so deeply hidden that even Rumpelstiltskin, who is to blame for such a secret, is unsure of what the outcome may be or how to control it. OS, will include Rumbelle, with possibility of new love interest. All characters will be included. Taking place after, "The Queen of Hearts."
1. Chapter 1

"Piss" Renee said as she heard the unpleasant sounds of her car breaking down. Slamming the palm of her hand down on the steering wheel she spoke out to her car, "I _just_ got you back from the garage." She looked out the window to take in her surroundings making sure no passing cars were making their way around the curve on which she had to pull over. Once she noted that it was safe, she popped the hood of her, climbed out and walked to the front. She lifted the hood up completely and with this action, smoke bellowed, sending her into a coughing fit.

"Looks like 'yer in a bit of trouble there, dearie." she heard a voice say from behind her. Renee quickly jutted around to be greeted by a man of good posture aside from the cane he carried. "Holy crap, you scared me. Whe-where did you come from?!"

The man took a few steps closer to close the gap between herself and him. Renee noticed the man had a slight limp as he walked which explained why he carried the cane. "Just out for a stroll, collecting some of these beauties for a special someone." The man held up a small bouquet of some strange flower in which Renee had never seen. They were the reddest flowers she had ever seen before, they were so spectaculiar, they almost seemed to illuminate when the sun hit them.

"Those are very beautiful," Renee commented then continued, "-well, you have a nice day, sir." Having finished what she said, Renee pulled her cell phone out and began dialing the number of her usual auto-repair place.

"You won't get any service out here, dearie, we don't have any cell phone towers near." The man intercepted. This being said, Renee slammed her phone down on the hood of her car, mumbling obsceneties under her breath. The man took a step closer, "What was that?" Renee turned to face him, "Nothing.. is there a service station near here, I'm kind of in a hurry and I really need my car fixed now.. like ASAP. Really."

"You're in luck, there's a service station about half a mile down the road." He answered. "Oh thank God." Reneed responded. She walked to the door of her car and grabbing her purse and her keys, she locked the car and began to walk. "Well, thank you." she said as she passed the man, waving her hand in an annoyed, ungrateful gesture.

"Won't do ya much good, though." she heard the man say from behind her, with this Renee stopped, but did not turn around. The man continued, "Service man was killed about a month ago and we've not found anyone to replace him yet." Renee jerked around to face the man. She raised an eyebrow in question, "Killed?" The man sighed and placed both of his hands on the top of his cane, "Rabid wolf, terrible accident really." He looked down as if he were saddened about the topic of discussion. Renee, caring less about the incident, began ranting, "Okay, no phone service, no service station.. what the heck? What kind of town do you live in, excuse me, but are you all from the past? Really? What am I supposed to do.. I don't have time for this, I really need t-" the man held his hand up, requesting permission to speak. "What?!" Renee yelled.

"I do have an offer, however."

Renee stared at the man saying nothing. The man said nothing else. She shook her head and held her hands out as if saying, "Well?!"

A smile spread across the face of the man, and he took two steps towards her. "I can give you a ride to town and make a call to get a service man to travel here from another town. Should take a few hours at the most." Renee's eyes lit up at the man's offer. "Oh wow, really?" The man nodded in assurance. "Well.. alright then. Let's go." she said, in an ungrateful tone.

The man gestured for her to follow him. The two walked around the curb and she saw a car parked on the other side. Approaching the car, the man rush ahead of Renee and opened the car door for her, "Ladies first." he said bowing his head. Renee let an uncomfortable smile spread across her face as she climbed into the car. The man took his place in the drivers seat and as he started the car he turned to face Renee, "What might one call you, dearie? I don't typically like to chauffeur strangers around in my car, comes across a bit tacky." Renee stared out the window and responded coldly, "Renee."

"Ah, what a lovely name. Well, it's nice to meet you Renee." The man held his hand out for her to shake. Renee glanced down at the man's hand, but did not shake it. The man smiled and pulled his hand away, "Not the friendly type I see, well let's get that car of your's fixed then, shall we?" Renee nodded her head in a mocking agreement. As the two traveled down the winding road surrounded by forestry, Renee stared intently out the window trying to ignore the fact that she felt incredibly uncomfortable. The silence of the car ride became unbearable for her, "So uh, you didn't tell me your name."

"Alas. she can have manners." The man joked. Renee rolled her eyes at this comment, "Well?" The man let out a slight laugh and continued, "Folks in this town call me Mr. Gold." Renee nodded in response. The car drove around one final curve which led into a straight road. Renee could see a small green road sign from a distance and as the two happened upon it, she read the sign allowed, "Welcome to Storybrooke.. Storybrooke?"

Renee looked at Mr. Gold and noticed he had a slight, smirk across his face. "Aye, welcome to Storybrooke, dearie!"

"Just get you some food while I go and make some calls." Mr. Gold instructed Renee as he pulled up to the sidewalk in front of a small inn. Renee read the sign hanging outside of the building, "Granny's Diner? Oh, I bet I'll get some wonderful country-cookin'" she continued in a mocking, country accent.

"Just. Go." Mr. Gold said in a stern voice that shocked Renee. "Yes sir." She mocked back as she threw the door of the car open. Renee climbed out, "Oh, be a dearie?" she heard the voice behind her say. She turned to face Mr. Gold, "Yes?" she said. "Uh, if you happen to see a woman with long, curly brown hair.. would you give these to her for me and tell her that I apologize for having to miss our lunch date?"

Renee grabbed the bouquet of red flowers that the man had picked earlier, "Oh wait!" Mr. Gold grabbed one flower from her, "I need this for myself."  
"Thanks for the ride." Renee said monotoned as she closed the door.

_Ungrateful little wench._ Mr. Gold thought to himself as he pulled way from the diner. Renee sighed as she looked at her surroundings, "Here ya go, dearie!" she aloud said to herself, making jokes of Mr. Gold's accent. She entered Granny's Diner and instantly the aroma of something amazing wofted throughout the restaurant. _Well, perhaps I am a little bit hungry_. Renee thought to herself. She spotted an empty booth in the very back corner of the restaurant and began to make her way there. Renee realized as she passed each patron, their eyes would instantly lock onto her.. this made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She sat down in the booth facing out into the restaurant-people continued to stare at her as if she had just committed a murder right in front of them. She avoided meeting the gaze of any one person, finally a young woman approached, obviously the waitress.

"Uhm, well, you're new here, that's for sure. Don't let their stares make you feel uncomfortable.. it's just, we're not used to visitors.. at all, actually." The girl made a slight laugh after saying this. "Anyways, what can I get for you?" Renee finally looked away from all the staring faces and payed attention to the waitress, "Oh uh, I'm sorry. Do you have hamburgers?" The girl nodded yes. "Uh, alright then, I'll just have a hamburger with fries, and a.. coffee to drink."

"One hamburger platter, coffee to drink, coming right up!" She said excitedly.

Fifteen minutes or so had passed and the waitress returned with Renee's meal. "Here ya go!" she said as she placed the food on the table. Renee realized that the girl had long, curly brown hair, "Oh. I, uh, I think these are for you." she said as she began handing the flowers to the waitress. The waitress stared in complete confusement, "Thank.. you?" she responded. "Yeah, a Mr.-Mr. G-Mr. Gold! He asked me to gives these to you and to apologize for not being able to make it to your lunch date." The waitress made a face of complete disgust then laughed, "Haha, oh no, these aren't for me, these are for Belle. She's that girl sitting in that booth." The waitress pointed to a booth three booths away from mine, the girl was facing away from Renee so she could not see her face. "Oh, sorry. My mistake." The waitress laughed, "It's fine, I'm Ruby by the way, what's your name?"

"Renee."

"Oooh. I like that name. What brings you to Storybrooke, if you don't mind me asking." Ruby said as she leaned one hand on the table, and holding the tray up with the other. Renee backed away feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity of Ruby. "I uh, well, my car broke down just outside of the town limits and Mr. Gold is doing me the favor of calling a repairman for me since you all apparently don't have one here in town anymore." With this said, Ruby's posture and exterior changed completely, "Oh, well. I, uhm, I've got to get back to work." She said coldly and quickly walked back to the bar. Renee noticed Ruby whispering into the ear of an older lady who was wiping down the countertop. They both continually glanced at Renee as she whispered.

Renee then remembered the flowers in her hand, she stood up, trying to do so without causing all eyes to fall on her. She slowly walked up to Belle sitting in the booth as she closed in, she cleared her throat and Belle quickly shot her a glance and smiled. "Well, hello there." Belle said. Renee smiled, "Mr. Gold told me to give you these and said that he apologizes for not being able to make it to your lunch date." Renee handed Belle the flowers and she smiled upon receiving them, then let out a sigh of obvious disappointment. "Well, I guess that's what one can expect when you're with the busiest and commendable man in town."

"I'm sorry he couldn't make it." Renee said trying to be of some comfort. She began to turn and walk away when Belle stopped her. "I don't believe I've ever seen you here before-" she started, "-where are you from?" Renee stopped in her tracks, rolled her eyes, and turned back towards her. "I'm from Portland a little bit aways from here, and I am on a business deal, which brought me to this part of Maine, but my car broke down just outside the town limits and Mr. Gold is doing me a favor and calling in a repairman to fix my car for me. So, I'm only going to be here for a few hours at the most, hopefully."

Belle smiled, but Renee felt it was a forced expression. "Well, even if it's only for a few hours, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Storybrooke, most people tend not to leave once they cross over that town line." Reneed smiled at Belle, "Well, I'm not most people, enjoy your flowers." Renee said as she returned to her booth.

"Well who is she and why is she here?" Regina questioned Mr. Gold.

"I haven't yet figure that out." he replied, "-but I do know one thing.. she has it."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Mr. Gold. "Has.. what?"

"Magic." Mr. Gold whispered.

Regina stared in complete shock at Mr. Gold. "Wait a minute, you're saying this.. this.. this stranger has magic? She's brought magic with her?"

"She didn't bring magic with her, she is magic." Mr. Gold stated. "I could feel it the moment I approached her, she's full to the brim with magic. I-I-I've truly only felt that kind of instant sense of power once before.. and I can assure you, it wasn't here in Storybrooke."

Regina continued to stare at Mr. Gold try to spectate the situation that lay before them, "So, what are you saying then, is she from our land?"

Mr. Gold sighed as he placed both of his hands on top of his cane, "She's from both."

"Both? Explain yourself, Rumple."

"I, I don't really know. I mean, I do know, but it just can't be possible."

"_What_ do you know?" Regina demanded to know.

Mr. Gold took a seat on a nearby couch and sat quiet in thought. "Have you ever heard of the separation of the body and spirit of a creature?" he asked.

"I've heard tales, but I've never actually seen it done. It's nothing more than that though, a tale." Regina responded. Mr. Gold stared intently at Regina then began to speak, "In a sense, yes it's nothing more than a tale, but that's because only one person has ever actually done it, and has never been able to do it again." Regina stared in confusion. "The Dark One attempted this with a young, Indian princess." Mr. Gold continued, then stopped and began to ponder.

"I was instructing this young girl, teaching her the ways of magic. She was a quick learner, the brightest and most obedient student I've ever had. She was the daughter of a Indian chief; she was filled with bitterness towards her father because her father used magic to rid him of her lover. He sent him to another world, this world. She called upon the Dark One to seek revenge on her father, but learned through other sources that she could be sent to the same world as the man."

Regina stood up straight and folded her arms, "So you sent her here to be with him.. that's an awfully, nice gesture coming from you Rumple."

Mr. Gold held his hand up to silence Regina, "As I was saying.. when she learned that she could do this, she begged me to send her away. I told her that I would, but of course, for price."

"Now that's sounds like the Rumplestiltskin that I know." Regina interrupted.

"Regina, please!" Mr. Gold yelled demanding her to let him finish. "So, the deal was struck, she had to offer up her magic and I was to send her on her merry, little way to reunite her with her one true love." He mocked. "The only problem is, when I sent her away, her spirit stayed in our world because it was her magic, it was what made her have the ability to perform magic. I had planned on taking this magic and bottling it up for a rainy day, but I couldn't capture or use it. So it stayed there, but her physical self was sent here."

"But, I thought you said you sensed magic?" Reginia questioned. Mr. Gold jumped in quickly, "I did, I did. That's just it, I did sense the magic.. which can only mean one thing. When the curse brought all of us here, it brought her spirit here. But, here spirit can't survive without her, so it has brought her here somehow. She's meant to be here because her magic is here."

Regina just stared in amazement, "Wait, so you're saying that some spirit of an Indian princess has been roaming around town, lost, until she came here?" Mr. Gold shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, it's not that simple. Her spirit whilst it was brought over here in the curse, was trapped in the process."

"Trapped?"

Mr. Gold continued, "Trapped in the forest, because that's where she lived in our world, the Enchanted Forest. When she neared the town line her spirit sensed it's phsyicaly self and prompted to reunite with it, which caused her car to break down." Regina sat down on a chair across from Mr. Gold. "So, she has her magic back?" she questioned.

"No, not yet anyways." Mr. Gold answered. Regina gave a look of confusion. Mr. Gold sighed and continued, "The spirit cannot leave the forest and enter her because as I said before, it's trapped. _She_ must enter the forest and find it, that is the only way the two can be reunited."

Regina nodded as she began understanding Mr. Gold's logic. "So, unless she enters the forest, she won't have magic?"

Mr. Gold nodded in assurance, "That is correct, and if she doesn't reunite with her spirit soon, it will die and she'll be nothing more than a mere human."

"Why is her spirit dying now, how has it lasted this long without her?"

Mr. Gold leaned back into the couch, "Once magic was brought here to Storybrooke, it activated something in the Spirit, almost like it triggered the memory for the Spirit, it knows that it needs to be reunited it's physical self." Regina let out a _'huh'_ noise, as if finally understanding it all. "So, we should just let her find her spirit then?" she questioned.

Mr. Gold propped his cane on the arm of the couch and leaned forward, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his legs. "Not unless you wished to be challenged in power."

Regina raised her eyebrow again, "Challenged in power.. what do you mean?"

"I mean, she was my prodigy, she was more powerful and more determined than even you, Regina." Mr. Gold explained.

Regina, displeased by this newly found information began, "Well then, we'll just have to catch ourselves an Indian princess, won't we?"

Mr. Gold smiled, "Aye, I was hoping you'd say that."

"What's this girl's name?" Regina inquired.

Mr. Gold answered, "Here, she goes by Renee, but in our world she was known as Pocahontas."


	2. Chapter 2: The Deals Been Struck

Renee finished off her meal and leaned back in the booth to rest for a moment. She heard her phone go off, notifiying her that she had received a text message. "I thought there was no reception here.." she mumbled to herself as she dug through her purse to find her phone. Upon finding it, she quickly unlocked her phone to read the message. "Well, that's off." she said then contued reading the message. "Don't worry about making it to the business meeting today, it's been cancelled.. cancelled? They never cancel." Renee decided to call her business partner who had sent her the message, but when she pressed call her phone alerted her that it had no service.

"This doesn't make any sen-"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help over-hearing your predicament." Renee heard a familiar voice call out to her. She glanced up to see Mr. Gold standing at her table. "Meeting has been cancelled, well that works out perfectly because, as fate would have it, we cannot get a mechanice here today."

"Are you serious?" Renee asked, disappointed and laying her head in her hands. Mr. Gold took a seat in the booth seat opposite of hers. "Don't worry, I've arranged a place for you to stay." Renee shot straight up, "You have? But I don't want to stay here, I have to get back."

Mr. Gold smirked, "To your business meeting?" Renee let out a sigh of defeat then rolled her eyes, "Fine then, I guess I have no choice. I have no car, no phone serv-wait, I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

Renee set her phone on the table. "I received a text message, if there is no service, how did I get the message?" Mr. Gold quickly replied, "You know how unpredictable cell phones can be."

Renee nodded her head in agreement, "Well alright then. So, where am I staying?"

"You're going to be staying here at the inn. Granny has arranged a room for you, just ask her to lead you upstairs whenever you're ready." Renee grabbed her purse, her phone, and began scooting out of the booth, then stopped. "Wait, how much do I owe you for the car ride and for the room?" Mr. Gold placed his right hand on his cane, "Consider it a favor." With this, he stood up, walked over to Belle and took a seat opposite of her. Glancing at Renee once more, as she stood up. Renee didn't quite understand it: as generous as this man seemed, something about him was off-setting, she felt that she couldn't quite trust him. Renee shook the thoughts from her head and made her way over to the counter. "Excuse me, Ruby. I've been told that.. Granny.. has a room arranged for me here?"

Ruby smiled, "She does, but I'll just take you up to it, Granny isn't here right now." Ruby turned and motioned for Renee to follow her.

"Alright, here you go." Ruby said as she unlocked the door. Renee stepped in the room and looekd around. "Cozy." she commented. Ruby set the key on the desk by the door. "If you need anything, Granny and I will be downstairs. Enjoy your stay." Renee smiled and nodded her head, then closed the door. She turned, looked around for a television, but did not see one. "You've got to be kidding me.. maybe they really are from the past, or some other world." Renee stifled a giggle after her comment. Then letting out a sigh, she plopped onto the bed and stretched out, before she knew it, she was out.

"She's there." Mr. Gold assured Regina.

She turned away from the window then smiled, "Excellent, I think the mayor of the town ough to pay our stranded guest a visit, don't you think?"

Mr. Gold shook his head in disagreement, "Now, you don't need to harm her." Regina was completely taken aback at this comment. "Don't tell me you've got a soft spot for our little, Indian princess."

Mr. Gold walked close to Regina, "I'm just trying to warn you, harming her will prove to be very dangerous." Regina folded her arms and raised her eyebrow in question. "And why's that?"

"Because, you harm her.. you harm her spirit. If she dies, her spirit dies."

"And how is that supposed to affect me?" Regina retorted.

Mr. Gold leaned over Regina's shoulder, from behind. "Do you know what happens when you kill a spirit?" Regina shook her head no. "You're taking the very essence of magic and ripping it apart, when you kill a spirit, Queen, you're putting yourself and everyone in danger within a 10 mile radius."

Regina stepped away to better face Mr. Gold. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Gold took another step forward, "I mean, you will create an explosion so powerful it will wipe out anything and everything standing in it's path, including you."

Regina stood quiet for a moment obviously trying to calculate some sort of plan, but not succeeding. "So, there is no way to rid her of her magic?"

"Ah, there is one other way, dearie, but it's not a simple task."

Regina took a step forward and placed her face two inches away from Gold's. "No task involving magic is ever easy. Tell me.. _what_.. to do." Mr. Gold scooted his face closer and now there was no more than half an inch in between them. "You're gonna have to convince it to give up it's magic."

Regina stepped back, "No being of magic would ever willingly give up such power." Mr. Gold smiled, "Well then, you better be brushing up on your bartering skills."

"Wh-Where am I?" Renee asked herself, aloud. She looked at her surroundings and saw nothing but forest; in every direction, trees. "I.. I must have sleptwalk." As she said this, a gust a wind blew so powerful it knocked her back a few steps followed by a blinding, flash of light. "What the-?" She said as she covered her eyes from the flash. The light dimmed just enough to allow her to look at the light, as long as she squinted. _Don't._ She heard a whisper say from behind her. She quickly jerked around and saw that the forestry had grown so thick, there was no way to go through it. "I.."

_Stay, Pocahontas, Stay with me._

"Wh-who's there?" Renee yelled. "Where am I?"

_Stay._

Renee stepped back and ran into the wall of forestry. She began to desperately look for a way out, but there was no way but to go forward. She gathered the courage to begin walking towards the light, as she closed in, she could feel a prickling sensation flood throughout her entire body. The closer she got to the light, the more painful the feeling grew. She reached a point to which the pain brought her to her knees, and she began crying out. "Help me, please, someone!"

She then heard and echoing laughter that grew closer and closer till it was directly in front of her. "Help me, help me." the voice mocked. "This was your choice, dearie! You wanted to be with your one true love, well here you are!" Renee looked up and looked into the eyes of a most, interesting looking.. man. "Who are you?"

The man giggled, "Who am I? Why.. it is I," Then he did a waving of his hand, and bowed before Renee. "R-r-r-r-rumplestiltskin." Another wave of pain swept over Renee's body and she gasped. "Please, please.. help me."

"No can do, dearie! The deals.." The man leaned down on the ground and placed his face half an inch from hers, "..been struck." With this, the most unbearable shock went throughout her body and Renee fell to the ground completely, her face lying on the cold, wet dirt floor. Her eyes were weak, everything was beginning to grow dim, she could see a glowing figure standing not far from her, looking down at her with hurt-filled eyes. Just before it grew completely dark, she saw the face of the man known as Rumplestiltskin and heard his voice echoing, "Farewell, princess!"

**I would like reviews please, so that I can have opinions or even ideas for this story. If I do not receive at least two reviews on this, I'll probably discontinue the story, I need to know if there is enough interest. Thank you all! **


End file.
